How Blaine Anderson Fell in Love with Kurt Hummel
by dorkyduck09
Summary: Blaine spends an evening at the Hummel/Hudson household. *First Fic*


Kurt flopped down on his bed with a sigh. Behind him, Blaine gently set down his backpack and crawled next to Kurt, putting an arm across his stomach and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. What was supposed to be a nice date in the park turned into a fight with a rude, old homophobe. Kurt was upset and Blaine wanted to calm him down- he didn't like seeing his boyfriend so upset.

"Don't let him bother you, Kurt. He's an old man- things are different for them." Blaine pulled Kurt closer. "I know it still sucks, but the best thing we can do is ignore it."

Kurt was picking at his nails in silent frustration, his brows furrowed and his mouth set in a deep frown. He sighed and put his hand in Blaine's. "I know. I'm just upset because I wanted to have a nice date with you like everybody else gets to do. Why can't I just take my boyfriend to the damn park?" Angry tears threatened to fall from Kurt's eyes, but he blinked them away. "How come you aren't more upset about this? We were having such a good time and that old man just-" Blaine cut him off with a kiss.

"Because the less time we spend in the park, the more time we get to spend doing this," Blaine whispered, and started kissing him again.

Blaine could feel the anger melt away with every touch of their lips. Blaine pulled Kurt closer, and wrapped his arms a little tighter. Blaine knew this would pull Kurt out of his mood, so he took control, kissing him slowly, meaningfully. He could feel Kurt smile against his lips at his actions. Slowly, Blaine slipped a hand under Kurt's shirt, willing the afternoon to go just a little bit further. At that moment, however, the garage door opened. Blaine pulled away with an angry groan.

"C'mon!" Blaine nearly shouted. Kurt laughed at his boyfriend and got up. Usually Blaine was the calm one, but while he moped about their ruined moment, Kurt smiled and grabbed their backpacks, heading out the door.

"We might as well go do our homework," Kurt sighed. Blaine groaned and followed Kurt downstairs and into the living room. Finn was in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge, his backpack thrown haphazardly at the bottom of the stairs. Blaine shot him an angry look from the living room, and Kurt had to stifle a laugh as he watched Finn shuffle through the kitchen, unknowing of the daggers currently being shot in his direction. Agitated, Blaine made a show about pulling out his homework. He unzipped his bag noisily, slammed his books on the table, and threw the bag to the ground. He huffed and sighed as he flipped through his textbooks, all the while glaring at Finn. Finally, Finn heard the huffing and looked over at Blaine. When he saw Blaine's accusing eyes, he looked to Kurt, confusion written all over his face. When Kurt didn't offer an explanation, Finn looked back at Blaine and then ran out of the kitchen and up to his room.

Three impossible math problems later, Blaine was calm and back to his usual self. He stared at his notebook, brows drawn together in concentration, while absentmindedly chewing on his pen. It took nearly two hours, but finally the boys finished their work. Exhausted, they cuddled together on the couch, Blaine's arm around Kurt, Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder. They turned on the TV and watched together. As much as Blaine loved their intimate moments, he loved just sitting there with Kurt just as much.

They got through two episodes of True Blood before Burt and Carole came home, and Kurt and Blaine immediately went into the kitchen to help Carole make dinner. Blaine liked eating with the Hummels' because they were his idea of a perfect family- a mother and father who loved each other, and two bickering children. They were kind to Blaine and fed him wonderful food. His family didn't have sit-down meals like this- they ate when they were hungry, and they cooked their own food. Blaine wouldn't say his home life was bad, but after he came out to his parents things at home had gotten, well, harder. His dad wasn't exactly keen on the idea of having a gay son. Mostly he acted like it had never happened, like his son had never told him he was gay. Blaine thought—hoped- that his dad would come around one day.

The Hummels, though, were much more accepting of Kurt and Blaine. It didn't matter to them if they were gay or straight; it only mattered that they were happy and healthy. Blaine envied Kurt for his family. The Hummels accepted Blaine and made him feel welcome and accepted. Blaine knew they cared about him as much as they did the rest of their family, and that feeling of love and acceptance kept him coming back almost every night.

As usual, Kurt guided Blaine and Carole in making a delicious meal, and the five of them sat at the table, talking about their respective day's and laughing at each other's stories. Things got tense once or twice when Kurt and Finn bickered and, though Blaine usually stayed out of it and waited for Kurt's parents to shush them, today Blaine jumped in and argued alongside Kurt, probably because of Finn's costly interruption earlier that afternoon. Even with the bickering, though, Blaine had a good time at dinner. Meals at the Hummel's were one of Blaine's favorite parts of the day, with their home-cooked meals and easy conversation. They made him love his boyfriend that much more.

After dinner, Kurt and Blaine went up to Kurt's bedroom again. They lay on the bed and held hands, talking about Glee rehearsal earlier that day.

"Mercedes' solo was amazing," Blaine said, excitedly. He was still new to McKinley and had never heard Mercedes belt out a solo like that before.

Kurt smiled. "That's my girl! She rocks every solo she ever sings. She barely practices, too. Just belts it on the fly. Damn her talent."

Blaine laughed and said "yeah, some people have it too easy. So, does Mr. Shue usually pick 80's rock songs?"

"YES!" Blaine could hear the frustration in Kurt's voice, and he sighed.

"That's annoying. None of you guys want to sing those songs."

"_Us_, Blaine. None of _us_. You're one of us now, remember?" Kurt looked at Blaine with a happy grin. Blaine loved when Kurt looked at him like that- like he was the happiest man alive. Blaine rolled over and kissed Kurt. At first it was soft and adoring, but quickly it picked up. Soon they were right back where they left off that afternoon- Blaine's hand under Kurt's shirt, the couple kissing furiously.

The rest of the evening was filled with kissing and flirty conversation. Time flew by when Blaine was with Kurt. They never got bored of each other, even when they sat in silence. They discussed everything from New Directions to bowties, holding each other all the while, basking in the warmth of their tangled bodies.

When the time came, Blaine didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay cuddled up with Kurt forever. Reluctantly, he pulled away and rolled out of bed. He couldn't help the pout that formed as he gathered his books and his bag. He turned and looked sadly at his boyfriend. Kurt looked up at him with the most beautiful expression Blaine had ever seen. He gasped. Kurt looked peaceful and happy and it made Blaine's heart soar. He never wanted that look to disappear. He never wanted anything or anyone to hurt Kurt. He wanted to have evenings like this forever, he thought as he slowly turned went down the stairs. He wanted to have a nice meal with nice conversation. He wanted to take Kurt's side and argue with Finn. He wanted to cuddle on the bed and make out in between fits of giggles. He wanted Kurt to be in his life forever. _Because I love him, _Blaine thought.

Blaine's eyes went wide at the realization. He loved Kurt. That's all there is to it. He loved Kurt. Kurt! In one second, Blaine's face changed from a pout to the dopiest grin he thought he'd ever worn. If he wasn't so happy his cheeks probably would have hurt, but at this moment he didn't care. He loved Kurt. The emotions hit him full on, and he turned and ran up the stairs, tears filling his eyes. He ran back into Kurt's room and jumped on the bed. He pulled Kurt up and kissed him deeply, hoping to portray everything he was feeling with this kiss.

After a few magical seconds he pulled away, seeing Kurt's face nearly as happy as his.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked, breathless.

Blaine simply smiled at him and brushed a hand through his hair, his love-filled eyes never leaving Kurt's. He stood up from the bed and floated out of the room. He wouldn't tell Kurt yet- he wanted that moment to be perfect and romantic and everything that Kurt deserved. But he felt it. Boy, did he feel it.

_I love Kurt._

He repeated this to himself the entire way home, and that night he dreamt of the boy he loved.


End file.
